Si c'était votre dernière soirée d'anniversaire, que feriez-vous ?
by wawakoala
Summary: Résumé: Tony Stark est mourant. Il ne lui reste que très peu de mois à vivre. Il le sait ! Mais plutôt de rester seul dans son coin, à se morfondre sur son sort, il a l'intention de profiter à fond de sa soirée d'anniversaire qui a lieu dans son immense villa de Malibu et qui bat déjà son plein. One-Shot. S'inspire d'une scène du film Iron Man 2 ! (Léger Iron Widow)


Coucou les ami(e)s, ceci n'est que le premier d'une série de One-Shot ayant pour thématique la soirée et pour personnage principal et récurrent Tony Stark.

Bonne lecture !

 **Si c'était votre dernière soirée d'anniversaire, que feriez-vous? **

En bras de chemise, Tony Stark se tenait face au miroir de sa salle de bain. L'air soucieux, il observait en silence son _"réacteur ark"_ qui éblouissait d'une lumière bleue intense et se tenait en lieu et place de son cœur. Tout autour, des marques violettes parsemaient son torse et s'étalaient jusqu'à sa nuque.

Il avait une mine affreuse.

Le générateur composé de palladium en était la cause. En effet, le métal ne cessait chaque jour de s'infiltrer un peu plus dans son tissu organique empoisonnant ainsi son corps tout entier.

 _« L'armure qui vous maintient en vie est paradoxalement en train de vous tuer,monsieur »_. La voix de JARVIS, l'intelligence artificielle, qu'il avait mis au point, raisonnait encore dans sa tête.

Tony se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage comme pour se réveiller. Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un long soupir en songeant à sa maladie. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre.

Il avait passé des nuits blanches à chercher un remède au mal qui le touchait mais en vain. Le destin semblait s'acharner contre lui et il s'était résigné. Tony Stark ne pouvait rien contre la mort !

Il songeait à son armure "Iron man", au fait que le monde entier comptait sur lui pour le protéger de ses potentiels ennemis, et venir au secours des innocents...Il songeait aussi à la soirée qui allait avoir lieu dans quelques instants en l'honneur de son anniversaire. Devait-il l'annuler? Renvoyer tous les invités? Et passer peut-être sa dernière soirée avec Pepper? Pauvre Pepper ! Elle ne se doutait de rien. Il avait cru bon de ne pas lui en parler afin de ne pas l'inquiéter.

-Monsieur, je vous informe de l'arrivée imminente de Melle Rushman, annonça l'IA d'un ton monotone.

La voix de Jarvis le tira de ses pensées.

En un instant, une sonnette retentit puis les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Tony entendit un bruit s'approchait, le claquement d'une paire d'escarpins à talons hauts. Puis une voix féminine vint briser le silence qui régnait sur la pièce.

"Monsieur Stark, vous avez fait votre choix...concernant la montre que vous désirez porter ce soir ?

Une jeune femme aux cheveux ondulés d'un rouge vif, portant une robe élégante couleur crème qui la mettait alors, magnifiquement en valeur, avait fait son apparition.

Elle tenait entre ses mains, un coffret dans lequel étaient rangées des montres de luxe (pour homme). Elle déposa le coffret sur une table basse qui se trouvait tout près du minibar et se mit à préparer un cocktail qu'elle tendit aussitôt à Tony Stark.

-Merci, dit-il.

Celui-ci but en silence le martini non sans regarder du coin de l'œil la jeune femme qui se trouvait juste en face de lui.

Elle était extrêmement séduisante, pensa Tony, qui prit plaisir à la dévisager. Natalie Rushman, (c'est ainsi qu'elle se nommait )!... incarnait parfaitement à ses yeux, le fantasme de la secrétaire que tous les hommes d'affaire rêvaient d'avoir à leurs côtés . Elle était belle, intelligente, discrète...peut-être un peu froide et distante? mais assurément mystérieuse...trop mystérieuse! Tony avait du mal à saisir sa personnalité qui paraissait plus complexe que les apparences pouvaient laisser croire.

Cela le gênait un peu, lui qui aimait tant avoir tout sous son contrôle.

Quand il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, Natalie Rushman lui avait fait une forte impression. C'était lors d'un entraînement d'un cours de boxe que lui donnait alors Happy, son garde du corps.

Elle était apparue aux côtés de Pepper Potts, au moment de la passation des rennes de Stark industry, son entreprise, désormais aux mains de son ancienne assistante.

Il ne put réprimer un sourire en repensant à la manière dont elle avait humilié Happy, un grand gaillard pourtant, en le mettant violemment K.O sur le ring. Tony n'avait pas cessé de taquiner son ami à ce sujet, lequel lui rétorquait qu'il avait juste glissé et que si la "fille" s'en était sortie, c'était par un heureux hasard !

-Est-ce assez stimulant, demanda la jeune femme en désignant de la tête le martini qu'elle avait préparé à son patron, le ramenant par là-même occasion à la réalité.

-Pourriez-vous, m'apportez, la Jagger, bracelet marron, cadran en or dit-t-il en guise de réponse.

Mademoiselle Rushman partit la chercher et revint la lui apporter. Tony prit la montre et la mit à son poignée gauche. Puis, il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé en cuir et invita la jeune femme à en faire de même. Celle-ci prit place sur l'accoudoir. Elle se pencha sur le milliardaire, et apercevant quelques tâches grises sur les joues de ce dernier, se mit à les camoufler avec du fond de teint qu'elle avait sorti de son sac à main.

Tony la regarda faire. Il la dévisagea avec insistance. Il ne pouvait en effet détourner ses yeux d'elle. Elle était si belle et si mystérieuse! Visiblement, la jeune femme s'en aperçut et arrêta brusquement son geste, intriguée mais certainement pas gênée.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ce fut Tony qui fut le premier à briser le silence.

-Vous savez Mademoiselle Rushman, je trouve que vous êtes une jeune personne drôlement mystérieuse. J'ai dû mal à percer à jour votre caractère. D'habitude, je sais à qui j'ai affaire mais là, j'avoue que vous me donnez du fil à retordre. D'où, dites-vous venir, déjà? La questionna-t-il.

-Service juridique, répondit automatiquement Natalie Rushman, sans sourciller.

-Muhm muhm, fit-il en guise de réponse. Tony n'insista pas.

Il se mit tout à coup à réfléchir. Natalie remarqua alors des plis se formaient sur son front. Quelque chose le préoccupait visiblement. Tony ferma les yeux pendant un court instant, et demanda d'un ton grave:

-J'ai une question théorique à vous poser. Elle peut sembler un peu étrange...

-Allez-y, je vous écoute, répliqua la jeune femme qui ne paraissait pas le moins du monde perturbée.

-Si c'était votre dernière soirée d'anniversaire, que feriez-vous?

La jeune femme mit quelques secondes avant de répondre d'une voix douce :

-Eh bien je crois que pour une fois, je ferais tout ce dont je rêve avec la personne de mon choix. Elle esquissa un sourire que Tony lui rendit aussitôt.

-Ce sera tout, ?

-Oui, s'empressa-t-il de rétorquer.

Mlle Romanoff se leva d'un bond, et disparut du champ de vision de Tony Stark. Il vit sa robe passait de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 20H15 ! Les invités n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

Que la fête commence! dit-il à voix haute s'adressant à lui-même comme pour se donner du courage avant d'affronter la folle et longue nuit qui l'attendait. Sans doute la dernière! Il voulait profiter à fond de son dernier anniversaire, s'amuser, boire, danser et oublier la terrible épreuve qui l'attendait.

...

 **FIN**


End file.
